


Kintsugi

by MDST3559014



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22817839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MDST3559014/pseuds/MDST3559014
Summary: Rewrite of the final scene of Season 8 Episode 12 “Zugzwang”, where Diane Turner has Maeve Donovan captive with a gun to her head. Diane instead shoots herself in the head while keeping Maeve in a headlock, consequently killing Maeve as well.
Relationships: Maeve Donovan/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Kintsugi

“He knows. He’s the one thing you can never take from us,” says Maeve, never taking her eyes off of Spencer.  
Diane loosens her grip on Maeve, tears streaming from her eyes before she says, “No.” She shoves Maeve onto the ground before shooting herself in her head.  
Spencer rushes toward Maeve who is lying on the floor in a pool of Diane’s blood.  
“Are you okay?” he asks, eyes darting all over her.  
“I’m fine, don’t worry about me - worry about the arm that just got shot!” Maeve laughs weakly, clearly still shaken from the incident.  
“I’m fine, I can’t even feel any pain,” Spencer waves off. He grabs Maeve by her shoulders and looks deep in her eyes before saying, “The only thing that I can feel right now is relief - relief that you’re alive and that we can finally be together. No stalkers, no worrying, no Diane.”


End file.
